mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Chapter 3
Chapter 3: The Search for the Spikel Master Our heroes were travelling through the forest on their way to Haven City. Their objective was to locate the Mixel Master of the Spikels & get the Map of Rainbows that holds the power to locate the Mixels & their masters. “Kurutaru…Do you where we can find this Samos guy? I mean we don’t even know what he looks like!” Bronze Fang asked. “I do. Mom took me to Haven City once. She was friends with Samos. He’s an old guy with strange greenish skin & had a seed or watermelon on his head. He’ll be easy to spot. Of course Haven City had some serious problems.” Kiruko explained. “Can you tell us what you know about Haven City?” I asked. “Yeah. The city is ruled by a tyrant by the name of Baron Praxis. He has his Krimzon Guards patrol the streets & terrorize the citizens. Monsters called Metal Heads also attempts to break into the city as well but the city is protected by a force field that keeps Metal Heads out. Samos is the Underground leader, a group that is fighting to take down the Baron & put the true heir on the throne. I heard they managed to take out Baron Praxis & the Metal Head Leader but I don’t know what’s happening to the city now. They had help from a mysterious warrior with strange powers.” Kiruko explained. “Whoa that’s something.” Soulamaru answered. “Maybe that strange warrior might be the Spikel Master we’re looking for! I bet if we find Samos then we’ll find him!” I shouted. “I agree with you. It those make a whole lot of sense.” Silver Talon answered. “By the way, what are the Spikels like?” I asked. “The Spikels are the Mixel Tribe of Metal. They have metal like appendages that can cut through anything. Their leader is Scorpi. They act a bit weird though. They think of themselves as cute & cuddly but you got to be careful around them because their metal appendages can really hurt you. They’re also a tribe that lives far out in the desert.” Golden Claw explained. “Mixel Tribe of Metal? Is there a desert near Haven City?” I asked. “Yeah. Spargus desert. It’s to the far west of Haven City. It’s gigantic & it’s used by to banish people from Haven & force them to walk the desert for an eternity.” Kiruko explained. “That’s horrible! I’m sure glad that Baron Praxis is gone so no one will be stuck wandering a desert without supplies! That can easily kill people!” Soulamaru shouted. “I agree with you son. That’s a horrible thing to do.” I answered. “Yeah so let’s not cause any trouble while we’re here.” Kiruko said. “Good point. That means no pranks Kiurko.” I answered. “HEY!” Kiruko shouted annoyed. After 30 minutes Haven City was in sight. We couldn’t see inside of the city because surrounding it was a giant dark silver wall. The wall was like 40 meters tall. “Look at the size of that wall! It’s colossal!” Soulamaru shouted. “I know! I’ve never seen a wall that big in my whole life!” I shouted completely surprised. “How do we get in there? We can’t fly up because we’ll run out of strength if we do that.” Silver Talon explained. “There’s a checkpoint entrance up ahead. We can use that to enter Haven City.” Kiruko explained. “Then let’s go!” I shouted as I ran off. “Wait!” Kiruko shouted as they ran after me. After a few minutes I came upon the checkpoint but stopped right there. Something was seriously wrong. “Thanks for stopping!” Kiruko shouted. “Look.” I answered getting my friends attention. They then noticed what was wrong with the picture. There wasn’t a single person here at all. The place looked old & abandoned. “You say this was a checkpoint right? Then what happened to all of the people?” I asked. “You’re right. There was always guards posted here to check people before letting them in but there’s not a single person in sight!” Kiruko explained. “Yeah. This place looks abandoned. So what happened to the people?” Silver Talon asked. “I don’t like the vibes I’m getting from this place.” Soulamaru answered. “Everyone be on your watch. Something is wrong here so be careful.” I answered as we went through the checkpoint & into the city. When we came in through the gate what we saw shocked us. Some of the buildings were destroyed, rubble was laying on the ground & there wasn’t a single person in sight. “What happened to this place?” I asked. “It wasn’t like this the last time I was here. It looks like this part of the city was under some sort of attack but I don’t see anyone here.” Kiruko explained. “Let’s check this place out.” I answered. “Understood.” Bronze Fang replied. So we decided to search for the city. The more we searched the more the place seemed destroyed yet there wasn’t sign of anyone here or any bodies or signs of a struggle. It’s like all the other evidence just disappeared. Yet I had strange feeling that we were being watched. We then came across a barrier of some sort leading to a part of the city that wasn’t destroyed. “Look over there!” I shouted getting my friends’ attention. “There’s a barrier here.” Soulamaru answered. “Take a look at the other side. It’s completely left untouched.” Silver Talon answered. “I don’t think this barrier is up to keep us in. I think it’s to keep something out.”Golden Claw answered. I closed my eyes & reopened as they were completely golden & dragon like. I looked behind us. I saw hundreds of trails of energy scattered across the whole destroyed area but also multiple things moving through the rubble & from inside of buildings. “You guys. We aren’t alone. Prepare for battle!” I shouted as I took out a silver broad sword which I’ve picked up before leaving our home village. A bunch of monsters then appeared in front of us. Some of them were dark bronze scorpion like creatures about a ft tall with glowing yellow eyes, 8 legs equipped with sharp claws, a glowing yellow gem in their head & a big stinger tail & the rest were lizard like with an ape’s structure with sharp fangs, glowing yellow eyes, a glowing yellow jewel in their skull, sharp claws & equipped with silver armor. “Those are Metal Heads! The scorpion ones are Stingers while the lizard like ones are Grunts. How did they get in here?!” Kiruko asked. “I don’t know but prepare for a fight!” I shouted as we got into a battle stance. The 12 Stingers & 12 Grunts immediately charged straight towards us. “Heavy Stab!” I shouted as I thrust my broad sword into a Grunt’s chest as it disintegrated leaving its Skull Gem behind & then brought it down on another taking it out as well leaving its Skull Gem behind. “Spin Kick!” Kiruko shouted as he spun & delivered a swift kick to 2 Stingers sending them flying as they vanished leaving their Skull Gems behind. “Ancient’s Punch!!” Soulamaru shouted as fierce yellow energy enveloped his fists as he delivered a powerful energy punch to two Grunts obliterating the two with incredible light as they dropped their Skull Gems. “Terra Climb!!” Bronze Fang howled as he slammed his paws into the ground as a giant mountain erupted underneath two Metal Head Stingers then his claws extended into huge sabers as he ran up the mountain & tore apart the two Metal Stingers as they left their Skull Gems behind. “Get out of my sight! Sky’s Feather Barrage!” Silver Talon shouted as he unleashed a barrage of razor sharp silver energy feathers from his hand that sliced apart two Stingers leaving their Skull Gems behind. “Ocean’s Pulse!” Golden Claw shouted as he unleashed a huge sphere of highly pressurized water & gold flames from his hands straight at two Stingers tearing them apart with incredible power. The remaining 4 Stingers & 8 Grunts didn’t hesitate & continued their attack. “Blinding Fury!!” I shouted as I unleashed a barrage of slashes with my broad sword slicing two Grunts into millions of pieces with incredible power & speed while their Skull Gems dropped to the ground. “Ancient’s Blast!” Soulamaru shouted as he fired 2 huge yellow energy spheres from his hands straight at two Stingers obliterating them as they left their Skull Gems behind. “Earth’s Fist!” Bronze Fang howled as two giant stone fists erupted from the ground & slammed down onto two Grunts crushing them as they dropped their Skull Gems. “Double Punch!!” Kiruko shouted as he delivered a twin punch to two Stingers causing them to dissipate leaving them Skull Gems behind. “Silver Slash!” Silver Talon shouted as fierce silver energy enveloped his claws as he delivered a powerful slash to two Grunts slicing them apart as they left their Skull Gems behind. “Ocean’s Slap!!” Golden Claw shouted as he created two giant water hands from his claws & slammed it down on the remaining two Grunts causing them to dissipate as they left their Skull Gems behind. “That takes care of that.” I answered. “What’s going on here?!” A adult kind female voice shouted. We turned around to face the barrier as a woman walked up to the barrier. She was a few inches taller than me with blue green short hair, blue eyes, long pointy ears & light skin wearing a white tank top, blue pants & purple shoes along with purple gloves. “Who are you?” I asked. “My name is Keira. What are you guys & what are you doing over there? That place is infested with Metal Heads!” Keira explained. “We know because they attacked us the moment we came in here.” Golden Claw answered as she noticed Golden Claw, Silver Talon, Bronze Fang & Soulamaru but also noticed the difference between me & Kiruko to her. “You guys aren’t from around here are you?” Keira asked. “No. I hope it isn’t a problem that you would let us in before more Metal Heads come after us.” I answered. “Okay.” Keira said as a hole opened in the barrier in front of us. “Get in here before they notice!” Keira shouted as we went through the opening before it closed. “My name is Kurutaru Harashama. This is my friend Kiruko, my adoptive son Soulamaru & my Mixels Silver Talon, Bronze Fang & Golden Claw. Can you tell us why Metal Heads are in the city?” I asked. “Sure but let’s get you to the Naughty Ottsel, we’ll explain things there & my father will have a chat with you.” Keira explained. “Okay.” I said as I sheathed my sword & we followed Keira deeper into the city. We came across the port which was filled with long eared people & floating motorcycle like cars. This part of the city looked pretty advanced. “Whoa. This place is incredible. What are those floating vehicles called?” Soulamaru asked. “Those are Zoomers. We ride them through the city. It’s fast travel here.” Keira explained. “Yeah. There are three types of Zoomers, each with a different need & speed.” Kiruko explained. “You seem to know a lot about this place.” Keira answered. “Yeah, my mother took me here when I was a kid.” Kiruko answered. “Is that so? I guess you decided to bring friends for your second visit but I don’t see you carrying a weapon.” Keira asked. “I fight with my fists & feet. I don’t use weapons.” Kiruko explained. “Yeah, Kiruko’s our martial artist in the group.” I answered. “Well we’re here.” Keira said as we stopped. We had stopped in front of a bar with a huge statue of an ottsel with devil horns & red pitch fork with Naughty Ottsel written on the sign in a strange language. “Well, that’s where the name came from.” Kiruko deadpanned as we looked at the huge mechanical ottsel. “Is there bullet holes in it?” I asked. “Yeah. Sometimes the troops uses the mechanical ottsel for target practice. Come in or else people will look at you weirdly.” Keira explained. We nodded our heads & went into the Naughty Ottsel. The place seemed to a bit creepy since it had Metal Head Heads mounted on the wall but other than that it seemed like a normal bar though this was our first time being in one except for one of the tables at the center of the room. It seemed like a map table & standing there were a bunch of people. One was a man about a few inches taller than me and slightly older than my age with brown hair in dreads and light blue eyes, long ears, white skin with black tattoos on his face and ears wearing red and black armor chest plate, black pants and black boots with a small knife strapped to his back, the other was a blue, yellow & red colorful monkey bird with wing like arms, blue monkey face, red rooster Mohawk & parrot like feet hanging upside on a blind very old woman wearing a pale green dress shoulder, beautiful red haired woman a few inches taller than me with black marking on her face, gray eyes, wearing a red short shirt, black short jacket, a blue shorts with belt & black shoes, one was a short man with pale yellow green skin, white hair with a tree trunk wrapped in it on the top of his head with a bird on it & a long white bear & dark eyes wearing a green & orange dress like tunic & a white young lady Keira’s height with blond hair & blue eyes wearing a red headband, a very short green jacket & white shirt that showed most of her skinny stomach, blue shorts & black shoes standing in front of the table. “I’m back you guys & I brought some guests.” Keira answered getting their attention. “Well, what do we have here? Two kids, a broken apart creature, a strange beast, an oversized bird & weird dragon.” The brown hair man answered. “We’re not kids! Say that again & I’ll put my fist in your face!” Kiruko shouted as he got into a battle stance. “Kiruko don’t start fights you knucklehead!” I shouted as I hit Kiruko on the top of the head. “They’re not our enemies Mister Kiruko. Just listen to mother Kurutaru would you?” Soulamaru asked. “Kiruko? Is that you?” The pale green man asked. “It’s been a while Samos.” Kiruko answered. “They’re friends of yours?” Torn asked. “He’s Mizuki’s son. This is Kiruko Takamura, he’s the son of my friend Mizuki Takamura. How’s Mizuki & Leikuro doing?” Samos asked. “My mother died a year ago & my step father was murdered yesterday.” Kiruko answered sadly. “I’m sorry to hear that Kiruko. It must have been hard.” Samos answered. “Anyway, meet my best friend Kurutaru Harashama, her adoptive son Soulamaru & our Mixel friends Silver Talon, Golden Claw & Bronze Fang.” Kiruko introduced as we waved when our name came up. “My name is Samos, this is Torn, Onin, Pecker, Ashelin & Tess. You’ve already met my daughter Keira. What takes you here to Haven City?” Samos asked. “Dargeddons are back & they threatening the world. We’re searching for the Spikel Master. Leikuro sent us here before he died.” I explained. “That doesn’t sound good at all.” Tess answered. “So you’re looking for this Spikel Master? Do you have any clue on who it is?” Ashelin(red haired woman) asked. “We’ve heard a warrior with strange powers appeared & help you overthrow the Baron. We’re thinking that this warrior might be the Spikel Master we’re looking for & has the Map of Rainbows.” Golden Claw explained. “You must be talking about our friend Jak. I don’t know why you think Jak might be this Spikel Master you’re looking for or if he has any Map of Rainbows with him.” Keira answered. “He is the only best shot we’ve got. We need to find him & the map or this world is doomed.” Silver Talon explained. “Well, I’ve got a way to see if Jak is truly the Spikel Master you’re looking for.” Samos answered. “What is it?” Bronze Fang asked. “Take a look at this.” Samos said as he took out a scroll like map with a rainbow cubit styled edges on the sides. “That’s the Map of Rainbows!” Golden Claw shouted. “So that’s the Map of Rainbows. The legendary map that can lead anyone to the Mixel Masters & the Mixel themselves.” I answered. “This map will lead you to who you may seek but first you must learn how to use it.” Samos explained opening the map. But what we say surprised us. The map was blank! There was nothing written on it! “The map is blank! There’s nothing there!” Kiruko shouted. “I agree with him. Why is it blank?” Tess(blond woman) asked. “The map is magic. You must ask who you seek. I’ll show you. Map of Rainbows! Tell us where we can find the Mixel Master of the Sacred Swords!” Samos shouted. The map began to glow as writing emerged on the blank canvas until it showed a map of the entire Haven City & marked the a gold sword symbol on the Naughty Ottsel. “Whoa!” Soulamaru shouted surprised. “This is not the only thing it can do. Map of Rainbows, show us the Mixel Master of the Sacred Swords.” Samos answered. The map glowed again this time creating a picture of me next to the map. “You see the map can locate any Mixel Master’s location, identity & the tribe they lead. It’s an important tool & the only way to find them.” Golden Claw explained. “That’s pretty cool. Maybe this will tell who the Spikel Master is.” I answered. “Map of Rainbows, show us the location of the Spikel Master.” Samos answered. The map cleared itself before showing a map of a desert & at the far side of it was a city. “It saying the Spikel Master is in Spargus city. The same place Jak is in right now!” Keira asked. “That crappy map might be right about Jak but let’s make sure of it.” Torn(brown hair main) answered. “Map of Rainbows, show us the identity of the Spikel Master.” Samos said as a picture began to emerge on the map. It took the picture of a buff light tan man with green & yellow hair sticking straight up but wasn’t wild, a green goatee, blue eyes & long ears wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a silver circle with 3 brown straps, white pants, bronze arm pads, a silver shoulder pad covering his right shoulder, bronze shoulder pads, bronze knee pads, white pants, blue boots, & a bronze stomach plate along with a pair of brown with a left red lens & white right lens with a red scarf around his neck. “Oh my god! The Spikel Master is Jak!” Keira shouted surprised. “So that’s Jak? So can any of you get us to Spargus?” I asked. “There’s an Air Courier you can use. You can drive it to Spargus.” Ashelin explained. “Thanks you guys.” I answered. “Here take the map with you. You’re going to need it.” Samos answered as he gave me the map which I placed in my bag. Keira had taken us outside to the port & stopping in front of a huge blue Air Courier. The machine looked like a plane crossed with a truck with a blue & yellow paint job. “Man, that thing is big!” Soulamaru shouted. “Thank you for your help.” I answered. “No problem Kurutaru. I hope your search goes well. Oh & tell Jak to please come back soon.” Keira explained. “Sure.” I answered. I went into the driver’s seat while the others had gotten into the back. I started the courier & in a second we took off west to Spargus City. Our heroes have now obtained the legendary Map of Rainbows. Now they are headed to the city hidden in the desert but things were only just beginning for them.